


See you around Geralt

by TinyThoughts



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a mothers wisdom, geralt how dare, geralt is a big idiot, geralt you better fix this, make geralt feel again, the mountain breakup tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: He stands alone above the world. Reining himself back in. Regret settling in.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	See you around Geralt

”See you around, Geralt.”

He stands alone above the world. Reining himself back in. Regret settling in. 

As soon as he stepped foot bellow the mountain Geralt met Yen again. She was waiting for him and they had another scathing fight.  
But he was so very glad to see her again. She yelled at him, burning with anger, and he yelled right back. 

The relief was so great that he for a moment allowed himself to believe, to hope, that Jaskier would be there too.  
He wasn’t. 

~

It has been one entire dreadful year of silence after the mountaintop. One year of anger and guilt. He was taught that feelings are a distraction, a hindrance in his work.  
He makes himself feel each and every torturous one of them. 

Geralt identified one of the feelings as shame. Shame of how long it took him to understand that the loneliness that welled up inside him that day at the foot of the mountain was something he had been inflicting for years.  
When leaving his friend behind in yet another town, in yet another camp.  
Another indescribable ache he finally decides is something akin to longing. He misses Jaskier, needs him in a way he never thought he would need anyone. 

For many months he tried to avoid places he thought Jaskier might be. 

For many months more he started to seek them out.  
But the bard, his bard, was nowhere to be found. 

The day finally came when he found himself in the same town as Jaskier.  
Witchers don't feel fear the same way a mortal man does. And yet, his heart is heavy, his hands are clammy and his nerves feel kind of… tingly.  
There are too many smells, too many sounds. And suddenly there are none. 

A familiar mop of brown hair, a frivolous colourful doublet, and a bright smile directed at someone by his side, walking in his direction. 

Geralt falters midstep, hands clenching at his sides. He has no idea what his face is doing, but people give him side glances.  
He doesn’t care. 

And then those big blue eyes find his, and he has to force himself to just stand there. He feels hot and cold all at once. 

Jaskiers mouth opens, surprise and recognition in his eyes. And it hurts how nervous Geralt is, how he cannot simply predict this man's behaviour. He never could. 

”Hello Geralt.” Jaskier says as they walk past him, a polite smile. 

There was no scorn. No anger. No hurt.  
Just someone greeting an old acquaintance. 

Somehow that is worse. The indifference is worse than anything he expected. Geralt stands rooted to the spot. He glares at dirt, angry with his inability to just… say something. 

Geralt has no idea how to deal with it. Yen had confronted him, demanding she was treated right. Jaskier made no demands at all. 

”When you need a friend, you only need to reach out and ask for it.”  
Geralt looked up. In front of him a middle aged woman with a basket of flower stands, smiling.  
”Every mother knows that look, witcher. Go to him.”

Geralt turns.  
And runs.


End file.
